52 Weeks of K-ON!
by imuffinator
Summary: 52 prompts. 52 chapters. Follow the K-ON! cast through Alternate Universes, Canon variations, and more! Though not all chapters will be directly related to each other, I hope it's a fun challenge that I will definitely push myself to complete. Multiple pairings, namely YuiAzu and Mitsu. Though that doesn't mean there aren't others present.
1. Week 1: A New Beginning

**A/N:** Hello, it's me.

Back again with another fic. Ahhh, this time I started a 52 week challenge to keep me motivated. Surprisingly this one

didn't take long to write. Though I had to stop halfway so it became longer than originally intended. Anyways, hope you like it!

The set is gonna have different pairings. YuiAzu and Mitsu being the primary focus, but I'll see along the way if I throw anything else in

like Mugitsu or something.

* * *

 **Week 1: A New Beginning**

Ritsu stared at the empty apartment.

She had been the first one to rush upstairs and let herself in. She had sprung away from her friends and told them it was to make it easier.

That and she would be back quickly and go back to get her stuff, but she had ulterior motives for the trip.

The amber-eyed girl sauntered over to the tiny living area and dragged her fingertips over the edge of the larger of the two couches. A shiver ran up her spine as a smile crept onto her lips.

This was real.

After five arduous years of University, she and her four best friends had all finally graduated. They'd lived separately for a year because Azusa had a year left when they were done, but now they were sharing an apartment together.

A single tear slid down Ritsu's cheek, another reminder as to why she had wanted to come up alone.

Ritsu quickly wiped it away and sniffled. She let her hand drop from the couch before she decided to lay down on it.

With Mugi's help, they had managed to obtain a duplex apartment comfortable enough to fit the five of them. There were only three bedrooms, but with prior agreements to split them up, it wasn't an issue.

 _Well, it all depends on whether or not Azusa is alright with sharing a room with Yui._ Ritsu thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Their band, HTT, had managed to book more solid gigs, and their dreams which had seemed so distant were now more tangible. With Sawako's, their old manager, high school classmate helping them, they were once again on the road to Budokan.

Ritsu smiled to herself. The thought of the five of them up on that stage together brought a light feeling in her gut. As the group's leader, she didn't want them to see her as anything but strong-willed.

Not like this light and fluffy goof who couldn't stop smiling to herself on the couch.

Ritsu sighed contently and opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. She already had huge plans. She would hang all her posters beside her bed and then move her drum set into the room until they had access to their practice room.

Yui, Mio, and Azusa had already left their instruments in the room. Since theirs were easier to carry, they'd dropped them off the day before.

Ritsu chuckled upon recalling the memory of Azusa scolding the elder guitarist about forgetting to care for her instrument _again_. The two guitarists had their fair share of drama now and then.

 _On second thought, maybe I should share with Yui after all. If they sleep in the same room, Azusa might throttle her in her sleep._

The silent ambient of the room that Ritsu had been thoroughly enjoying was shattered by a familiar shrill voice shouting.

"Yui-senpai, I told you _not_ to drag that suitcase across the floor! It has wheels for a _reason_!"

"Speak of the devil _,"_ Ritsu deadpanned.

"But Azunyaan, the handle's stuck!"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to clean it after you dropped ice cream on it? No wonder it won't budge, it's all sticky."

Ritsu felt a sweat drop slide down the side of her head and blankly smiled.

 _Yeah, I really hope Mio's fine sharing a room with Azusa. The kitten and Yui have NOT sorted out their issues yet._

"Hellooo?" Mugi's voice echoed through the room.

"It's me!" Ritsu called out and sat up from her place on the couch.

The blonde's head poked through the doorway, her head facing the wrong way momentarily before turning. Mugi smiled warmly and stepped back out.

"Yes this _was_ the room, Mio-chan! It looks like our apartment wasn't broken into, Ricchan just rushed up to use the toilet!"

Ritsu would have fallen off of the couch and hit her head had she not managed to put an arm out in time. Leave it to Mugi to innocently make the situation more awkward than it needed to be.

A lightbulb flashed in Ritsu's head at the other girl's statement.

 _Wait, they thought that the apartment had been broken into? That means Mio should be-_

Ritsu pushed herself into a standing position and sprinted out the door. She slid out just in time to spot a girl huddled in a corner. Mugi was standing beside her and petting her head.

Once Mugi caught sight of her, the blonde's blue eyes flashed with realization as Ritsu knelt down in front of the raven-haired girl. "Ricchan, don't-"

"What, Mio? Didja think that a thief was waiting to steal your panties or something?" She snickered.

A pair of watery grey eyes peered through a curtain of bangs, the sight sent a pang through Ritsu's stomach. The smirk slipped from her face, a wistful smile replaced it instead.

"Don't worry, I was making sure that everything was alright for all of us," she stated. Mio sniffled and wiped away at her cheeks.

Ritsu reached over and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled as reassuringly as possible, the bassist gave her a watery smile in return.

"Don't worry, Mio. With the five of us there, nothing will happen to you," she told her.

Mio wiped at her face again, she bitterly chuckled. "You'd think that I'd be over it by now, but once I saw that door open, I-"

Ritsu peered at Mio worriedly, her friend went oddly quiet before she looked up. Once their eyes met again, Ritsu saw a fresh wave of confidence in them that threw her off guard.

"You know what? It's ridiculous. New home, new Mio. It'll be my new beginning," Mio stated confidently.

Ritsu stared at her in awe. The sudden flip brought a warm feeling to her cheeks, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and blinked quickly to try to dispel the (not super uncomfortable) itchy feeling in her stomach.

Knowing that the dark-haired bassist might someday conquer her fears filled her with determination.

 _Well, if Mio's gonna start over, then I am too!_

Ritsu took Mio's hand and pulled her to a standing position.

"I can stand by myself Ritsu," Mio told her as she tugged her hand away.

Ritsu shrugged the action off, though her stomach did a somersault when she noted the dusting of pink coloring her childhood friend's cheeks.

"Ready to go in Mugi?" She asked the blonde who had silently been watching the encounter the entire time.

Mugi nodded, the dazed look in her eyes alerted Ritsu to the fact that they'd probably fueled her fantasies.

"Alrighty then," she said and walked back toward the door.

"Ritsu, are you going to get your stuff or are you going to make us carry it _again_?" Mio called out.

Ritsu paused, she turned back and laughed nervously. "Hehe, right. Who wouldn't forget about that stuff? You guys go on without me."

The drummer maneuvered around the two girls and walked toward the elevator where her stuff was. She tugged up the handle of the suitcase and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I can feel it in my bones that this is gonna be a great beginning," she murmured to herself.

She rounded the corner that led back to the room's hallway. As she neared the open doorway, an earsplitting shriek sounded through the hall and possibly the entire building. Ritsu let go of her suitcase and ran in.

"What happened? What's wrong with Mio?" She asked.

Her question was soon answered as she spotted her roommates huddled around the kitchen-living room area. Ritsu suppressed a chortle of laughter and took out her phone to snap a picture.

Mio was sitting cross-legged on the countertop and crying while Mugi seemed to be reassuring her into getting off. Meanwhile, Yui was prancing around the larger couch with Azusa on the other side. The younger girl seemingly trying to grab her, but failing due to the brunette's speediness.

Ritsu walked over to Mugi and Mio, she smirked at the two.

"So what happened to the new you, Mio-chuaaan?" She teased.

Mio covered her ears and further bent her head down. Mugi gave her a light pat on her knee and looked back at Ritsu.

"Her resolve immediately crumbled once she saw the-" Mugi started to speak, but Yui crying out and the following thud diverted their attention.

Azusa had managed to pin Yui against the floor. The twin-tailed girl rubbed at her head as the brunette flailed her arms about.

"Azunyan that hurt!" Yui whined.

Azusa frowned before sighing. She gave Yui a light pat on the head, the elder guitarist seemed to relax at that.

"Yui-senpai, I'm sorry that I tripped over _your_ leg and fell on you," she apologized. Yui giggled and was about to speak up before Azusa shot her a death glare. "But _why_ did you have a fake _mouse_ with you?!"

Yui blanched, her chocolate brown eyes roaming the room to meet Ritsu's own.

 _What's she looking at me for?_

"It wasn't on purpose, Azunyan!" Yui said as she adjusted her head to look at the girl on her back. "You see, Ricchan was supposed to plant the mouse in Mio-chan's underwear drawer, but she didn't want to put it in her stuff in case they were sharing a room!"

Ritsu paled.

"PRIVATE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?" She shouted.

"I'M SORRY CAPTAIN, AZUNYAN PROBABLY WON'T LET ME RECHARGE IF I LIED."

Ritsu sighed and brought her hand up to her face. She saw some movement to her right and watched as Mugi neared the doorway.

"Ricchan, I'll just… go get your stuff," she mumbled.

"Oh, alright thanks Mugi!" Ritsu grinned, though she found it a bit odd that the blonde wasn't basking in the scene. "That's nice of y-"

Ritsu paused. She felt a shiver run up her spine and took a slow breath. The tension in the room had seemed to grow thicker, so thick she could probably cut it with a well-placed karate chop through the air.

 _Why is that I wonder?_ She thought to herself.

" _Riiiiitsuuuu_."

The drummer felt her body seize up.

 _Oh,_ _ **right**_.

Ritsu turned to face the bassist, Mio was shooting her an icy cold glare.

"You see, Mio. It was to build you up for the challenges of the world! Nothing crazy!" Ritsu nervously laughed.

Mio remained silent, the anger in her grey eyes felt like it was piercing through her.

"Don't do anything rash, Mio! New you doesn't have to be a murderer!" Ritsu said while she taking a step back from the kitchenette.

"RITSUUUUU!" Mio yelled as she leapt off the counter.

Ritsu yelped and ran toward Yui who had managed to finally stand up after her fall with their junior. She grabbed the brunette and used her a shield between her and the furious bassist.

"Ricchan, I don't wanna die too!" Yui cried out while fending off Mio's quickly moving arms.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me, Private! It's the rule of betrayal!" Ritsu shouted as an explanation.

Ritsu peered over Yui's shoulder and watched Mugi walk into the room with in her suitcase in tow.

"Mugi, help us!" She shouted, but watched in horror as Azusa walked toward her and began nudging her toward the door.

"What's going on, Azusa-chan? Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, Mugi-senpai, do you wanna go buy pizza? Pizza sounds like a great idea right about now," Azusa said as she whisked the confused blonde out of the room.

Yui turned back to mirror her own shocked expression. "Ricchaaan, Azunyan betrayed us too!"

Ritsu gave her a stony look and met Mio's annoyed eyes. "It seems that we have lost the war, Private. Fetch my katana from my room, I shall not dishonor my family."

"But Captain!" Yui cried, the brunette turned away from Mio and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'll never let go, Jitsu. I'll never let go!"

Ritsu snickered. "Jitsu?"

"You know, like Jack-kun from that American movie with the ship and the iceberg!" Yui said matter-of-factly.

"Yui, that's _Titanic_."

"You two are giving _me_ a _titanic_ headache. Why can't you just apologize like normal human beings?" Mio groaned, the raven-haired girl walked over to the counter and leaned down.

Ritsu and Yui glanced at each other. They shrugged and walked over to her.

"I'm ridiculous too though, I can't believe I fell for this," Mio grumbled and picked up the plastic rat by its tail.

Ritsu stared at the gray animal and scratched the back of her head. When she'd bought the boxed set she'd hoped to plant them in Azusa's and Mugi's drawers too! It would have been hilarious to see their reactions to the rust-colored rodents.

"Wait," Ritsu said and looked over at Yui. "Did you open the box I gave you?"

Yui shook her head and looked at her curiously. "No, why?"

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock, she grabbed onto the brunette's arm and dragged her back. Mio's grey eyes shifted between the two of them suspiciously.

"Ritsu… why are you backing away?"

"Mio…the fake rats I bought were brown."

The bassist looked at the two of them and then at the rat in her hand. She did a double take before all the blood drained from her face. The three of them shouted at the top of their lungs as they ran into the bathroom and locked themselves in.

It wasn't until an hour later when Mugi and Azusa had returned with food and they were munching on it in the living room (with the rat properly disposed of course) that they laughed it all off.

"Well, thish waff an evenful affernoon," Ritsu said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Swallow before you speak, Ritsu. You're going to choke otherwise," Mio scolded her.

"Hooffay to new begiffings!" Yui cheered as she grabbed her can of soda. The five of them lifted their own. They each took a sip and placed their cans down on the table.

The room was full of quiet munching and gulps. Ritsu picked at her slice contently. She was about to reach over for another one when she noticed that Yui had stopped eating and had gone deathly still.

The brunette met her eyes, she nodded stiffly and gave her a salute before dropping to the floor.

"YUI-SENPAI?!"

"YUI WHAT'S WRONG?"

The brunette pointed at her throat and rubbed the back of her head, that brightly innocent smile lighting up her face.

 _Only Yui would smile that while she was-_ Ritsu thought as she was pushed to the side.

"IF YOU WERE CHOKING YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" Azusa shouted and dropped down beside her to help her up.

Once the piece of food was dislodged from the guitarist's throat and they were both lectured for speaking with their mouths full, they ended their meal.

Ritsu plopped down onto the couch again. Azusa and Yui were in their room choosing how to split it. Mugi had decided she'd take the smaller room for herself, which left Mio and Ritsu sharing their own.

The bassist had told her she'd start unpacking, but Ritsu didn't feel like taking her stuff out yet so she was just sitting on the couch. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms out. A stray tear ran down her cheek, she was about to wipe it away, but felt something warm on her cheek instead.

She looked over and found Mio smiling down at her.

"Crying already? Do you miss home that much?" The tall girl smirked.

Ritsu stuck her tongue out at her and grinned. "Nah, I'm just wiped out."

As if there had been nonverbal dialogue between them, Ritsu slid over and Mio plopped down beside her. The drummer felt her breath hitch when Mio placed her head on her shoulder.

"Tired from what? Pigging out so much?"

"Nope! You put up quite a fight, guess that's why you're the dangerous queen," Ritsu said to her.

The two sat in silence, Ritsu fought back her surprise. She'd expected Mio to retaliate and hit her on the head for the comment.

"I'm glad we can all be like this… It's like a new beginning for all of us," Mio murmured.

Ritsu looked down at her, the sunlight filtering through the window was illuminating her grey eyes. She licked her lips nervously and fiddled with her fingers on her lap. "Y-Yeah, it sure is."

"I hope we can have more moments like this," Mio said in a soft voice.

Ritsu pressed her cheek against the top of Mio's head.

"Me too," Ritsu told her as she caught the smell of the other girl's perfume, her pulse quickened in the process.

"Strawberries…" she mumbled to herself.

"Are you smelling my hair?"

"What? NO!"

Mio laughed, the sound was so rich and melodic that Ritsu couldn't help but laugh along.

 _To new beginnings… for the band._ She glanced toward the hallway where she could faintly hear the others talking and then back at the girl learning on her shoulder.

 _And for us._

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that that's over with, I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see the first set was mainly hinting Mitsu. xD These are meant to be one-shots, but I may connect them with each other, though if they are directly connected then I'll make sure to make note of it.

Thanks again. Enjoy the rest of your weekend! Reviews and any thoughts are appreciated.

With that, Mei is out. ~


	2. Week 2: A Magic Spell

**A/N:** Sorry that this one is a little late, guys. I'm trying to fill out internship applications

and had a research paper due, but I started this one which was meant for week 47, but the idea stuck, but

didn't really match the prompt for Week 2. So here is Week 2, but with week 47's prompt. I'll just switch them accordingly.

You asked for more Apartment!verse and that's what you got (this time, at least.)

Also this one is a bit long in compensation, but I think that's because it's my OTP, anyways you'll see.

* * *

 **Prompt 47. A story about a magic spell. (Sort Of)**

* * *

"GUYS!"

The light atmosphere of the room immediately tensed at the slamming open of the door to indicate the drummer's arrival.

Azusa looked up from the book she had been reading as Mugi muted the television show she and Mio had been watching. The three of them stared over at the tawny-haired girl who was looming in the doorway.

"Um, hello to you too, Ricchan," Mugi said.

Ritsu stood in the doorway, her eyes furrowed in concentration as if she were thinking of what to say.

"So…um, Yui's kinda _gone_?" She said after a moment of contemplation.

The room remained silent with the growing discomfort of the situation. Ritsu was soaking wet, Azusa wouldn't even have known that it was raining had she not looked out the window overlooking the dining room to confirm it.

"…Would you like to come over and explain what you mean?" Mugi asked, each word was carefully emphasized in the otherwise silent ambient.

Mio was the first to move, she stood up and leaned against the wall before gesturing for Ritsu to take a seat. Ritsu stripped off her soaked coat and tossed it down by the doorway. She made her way over to the living room and began to pace around.

Even with her dripping wet hair and shivery demeanor, her sharp amber eyes showed how focused she was. There were few times in her life that Azusa had seen Ritsu look this serious.

Once, when she had been cramming for her finals to make sure she'd pass and another time when she'd managed to land them the opening act for a popular rock band. It was safe to say that seeing the drummer so perplexed was actually a bit scary.

After a moment of silence, Mio stood up straight from where she'd been leaning against the wall and spoke up.

"Since you're not going to speak up. What the hell do you mean she's _gone_?"

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched and she snapped her head toward Mio.

"I mean what I mean, woman. I'm not kidding either," Ritsu angrily replied as she fidgeted with her sweater zipper. Telltale sign that she was feeling anxious.

"Weren't you two out together just now? Did you lose her in a crowd or something?" Mugi frowned.

"Knowing Yui-senpai, she probably saw a dog and got distracted, have you tried calling her phone?" Azusa said.

Ritsu glared at them.

"Don't you think I tried that?! I _di_ d call, just now actually, but when she picked up, there were these weird gurgling noises and sounds of a child laughing," she said.

"Maybe she's at the park…?" Azusa asked, the other three were prone to acting a bit dramatic if a logical response wasn't offered. "She's not a kid, she should know how to get home."

Ritsu scratched the back of her head and averted her eyes. "Heh, well you see… about _that_."

Mio reacted first, she approached the drummer, her arms tightly folding themselves and her face hardening into a frown. "Ritsu, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?! It was Yui who approached her first!" Ritsu retorted.

"Approached who, Ricchan?" Mugi asked.

She and Azusa shared a look, there was clearly something not being spoken that everyone but Ritsu seemed to be missing.

"Well, how are we supposed to know that when you're talking in riddles, hmm?" Mio continued.

Ritsu groaned in defeat and sunk into the couch beside Mugi. She hunched over and cradled her face in her hands.

"We were finishing up the grocery shopping when we came upon this fortune telling booth. Except it looked so shoddy that I wanted to walk past it, but you know how Yui is. She walked over to the old woman and asked her to read her fortune," Ritsu began.

"So… she's gone because the woman told her something about her future?" Azusa asked, not quite sure where this was going.

"No, the two of them started getting along pretty well. It was kind of awkward because it started to pour and Yui was just chatting away with the woman as she was getting soaked," Ritsu continued, she sat up and dragged her fingers down along her cheeks. "We were gonna head out when the woman gave Yui this vial. She told her that it'd enlighten her with her future and thanked her for indulging an old woman with her time."

"Don't tell me that Yui-senpai drank this potion," Azusa said, she could already feel herself mentally facepalming. Her senpai was _too_ trusting, it was an endearing trait of hers, but at the same time acted as a double-edged sword.

"I'm not sure honestly. One second we were making our way to the apartment entrance and the next second she was gone," Ritsu said.

"Did you check to see if she was around the surrounding area?" Mugi asked.

"Yeah, duh. But unless she was kidnapped in the two minutes that I turned my back, I don't know where she went. It was just the landlord walking her dog and I guess her child playing in the puddles," Ritsu said.

Azusa narrowed her eyes, from what she recalled of their landlord, she was a woman not much older than them who had inherited the lot from her parents. That and she was not married _or_ with child.

"But Haruhi-san doesn't have kids, Ricchan. She told us this the first day that we met her," Mugi said.

"It could be a kid that she's watching," Mio pointed out.

"Why don't we just ask her if she saw Yui-senpai? Doesn't that seem like the most practical thing to do?" Azusa asked, her three elders looked at her as if she'd grown a third head.

Ritsu stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "See Nakano, this is why we keep you around!"

"We wouldn't need to rely on our junior if you had kept better watch on Yui," Mio said and raised her hand to give Ritsu a light smack on the back of her head.

Ritsu rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. The bassist left the room and walked down the hall toward the bathroom.

"You guys go speak to Haruhi-san, I'll bring Ritsu down after she's dried her hair. I'd say she take a shower, but if Yui's really missing, we have to act now," she said as she returned with a towel.

"Alright then, let's go, Azusa-chan," Mugi said.

Both of them stood up and walked toward the door. Azusa licked her lips nervously, the gravity of the situation was just starting to sink in. If Yui really _was_ missing, what would that mean for all of them?

She felt a pang shoot through her heart and couldn't help jiggling her leg anxiously as Mugi fumbled with the door. Once the blonde got it open, the two of them burst out and ran toward the elevator. If waiting for Mugi to open the door had been nerve-wracking, the wait for the elevator felt much slower.

Azusa pulled out her phone and decided to ring up her senpai's number. Three rings later and she exhaled in frustration, Mugi's amused chuckle brought her out of her reverie.

"Don't worry, Azusa-chan. We _will_ find her," she said, her blue eyes giving her a knowing look.

Azusa coughed, she felt heat rise to her cheeks, but looked down in order to re-dial Yui's number. "I'm not worried about her, I-I mean I _am_ , but I know she's not dumb enough to get lost. Yui-senpai's smarter than we give her credit for."

"You are correct, Azusa-chan," Mugi said, she smiled brightly at her. The elevator dinged open and as Azusa made her way in she could have sworn she heard her mutter something along the lines of "For your sake and for ours, I do hope we find her soon."

The moment they reached the first floor, Azusa bolted out of the elevator. She didn't want to admit it, even though she knew that Mugi knew, but the more time passed, the more the situation was bothering her.

It certainly didn't help that their landlord was taking her time in responding to their calls and sounds of the doorbell.

"I'll take a peek outside, Azusa-chan. I'll let you know if she's out there," Mugi said.

Azusa watched her go and looked back down at her phone. There'd been no correspondence from Yui and it'd been twenty minutes since Ritsu had barged into their apartment. She leaned up against the wall and looked around the hallway.

It felt like just yesterday they'd moved into the duplex. They'd all gotten up super early and to her surprise, Yui had been the first one to arrive. She'd had a childish smile on her face when she'd gotten there right after her and listened as the older girl attributed it to setting her alarm clock too early and not being able to sleep well that night.

While they'd been waiting for the others to arrive, Yui had begun to drift off. They'd been sitting on the bench for a good five minutes before Azusa felt a heavy weight on her shoulder.

She'd have pushed her senpai off like she had the last time she'd done it when they were on the plane to London, but this time a collision to the head hadn't roused her from sleep and the childlike look on the girl's face as she slept made her stomach feel light.

When she'd woken up, her chocolate brown eyes had been so confused, as if she'd forgotten where she was. In the first few seconds, Yui had cried, but once Azusa had reminded her of where they were and had taken her hand, she had laughed it off in and reverted to the happy-go-lucky Yui they all knew.

Azusa sighed and hunched over to support her chin with the palm of her hand. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be this worried, but there was a dull ache in her heart at the thought of something happening to her senpai.

"Lady, why you sad?"

Azusa looked up at the foreign voice. She glanced both ways and saw nothing. It wasn't until she looked down that she found herself peering into a curious pair of round eyes. The girl in front of her didn't look like she could be older than four.

"I'm not sad. Just thinking…" She said and smiled down at her. "Do you live in the building too?"

The girl looked up thoughtfully, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing in concentration as her lips puckered up.

"I dunno!" She said after some time and flashed Azusa a bright smile.

Azusa sat up and frowned. Who would just leave their child in an apartment building?

"Are your parents around? You shouldn't be talking to strangers, but I'll help you," she said as she stood up.

The child scratched her cheek, she looked at the doorway and then back at Azusa. It was then the older girl took in what the kid was wearing. The blue oversized hoodie she wore which read 'JWU' was drenched and brown hair was matted against her skin.

"Are you cold?" Azusa asked her, she didn't wait for a response as she began to shrug off her cardigan.

"I'm all wet," the four year old giggled. She twirled in a circle, a flurry of water droplets spraying around with the motion.

"Stay still for a second," Azusa said in reply, she knelt down in front of her and draped the garment over the girl's shoulders before buttoning it up. It wouldn't help much since it made the girl's sweater press against her, but it would have to do to preserve body heat.

The child flapped her arms around, an amused laugh bubbling through her lips as she watched the long sleeves of the cardigan flail around. Azusa smiled at the notion, though she took the time to give the girl a glance over in hopes of finding anything that could help her in asking around to find her parents.

It was then that she noticed the girl hadn't been wearing shoes under her sweater.

…Or pants.

Azusa jolted up to a standing position in panic, the younger girl in front of her jumped back at the action. Had this girl been kidnapped?

"M-Mugi-senpai!" She shouted, her eyes darting from the girl to the doorway. She neared the doorway and pushed it open before shouting again. "Mugi-senpai come quick!"

The blonde turned from where she was standing and shot her a confused look. Though she seemed to note the intensity in her eyes and quickly made her way up the stairs.

"Is everything alright, Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked as she neared the doorway.

The two of them walked into the lobby, the brown-haired child was still fiddling with the long cardigan sleeves. She was humming the tune of a nursery rhyme as she bounced from leg to leg.

"Who is that?" Mugi said as she looked over at her.

Azusa frowned and pulled her to the side.

"I'm not sure, but she came up to me when she was soaking wet and …Mugi-senpai she wasn't wearing pants under her hoodie. What if she was kidnapped or… what if she was-"

"Lady, you have a fran!"

Azusa and Mugi peered down at the newcomer. The brown-eyed girl was curiously gazing at Mugi, though when the blonde kneeled down in front of her, she clung to Azusa's leg. The raven-haired girl tried her best to hide her discomfort at the moist garment pressing against her.

"Hello, my name is Tsumugi, but you can call me, Mugi-chan," Mugi told her.

The girl looked inquisitively at her before reaching out to touch a strand of her long blonde locks. Mugi giggled in amusement as the child examined them.

"Well, she certainly is a cute one," Mugi said to Azusa.

"Yeah, but where did she come from is the better question," Azusa replied in turn.

The blonde continued giggling until the child placed the strand of hair into her mouth. Azusa stifled her laughter as Mugi's amused smile froze in place.

"Yucky, that's not pasghetti," the girl whined and began to spit the hair out.

"Oi, Azusa, Mugi, any leads?"

The both of them turned toward the elevators. Mio and Ritsu had finally finished, whatever they were doing, and had finally arrived downstairs.

"Sorry we took so long, Ritsu ended up taking a shower so I called the authorities. They said we can't file a missing person's report unless she's been missing for 24 hours," Mio said as they neared. She paused when she took sight of the child and then looked up at both of them. "Who is that?"

"I dunno, but she is _cute_ ," Ritsu said as she knelt down to pick her up and began to swing her around.

"Faster, faster!" The child laughed in amusement as she was twirled around.

"Alrighty then!" Ritsu complied and began to move in a circle.

"Ahh, only Ricchan," Mugi said knowingly, she stood up and glanced down at her hair before sighing. "I spoke with Haruhi-san, she remembers seeing Yui-chan with Ricchan, but then when she turned away, Ricchan had gone in so she assumed Yui-chan had too."

The three of them watched as Ritsu spun the girl around. It was then that Azusa realized that the garments she was wearing were also moving along with the twirl before she realized she was seeing a butt.

"Ritsu-senpai stop! You're making her flash everyone!" Azusa shouted.

"Whazzat? I'm flashing everyone? Don't be silly, Nakasa," Ritsu halted suddenly, her unfocused gaze meeting them all. "Wow, is everything shaking or is it just me?"

"Oh, Ricchan. You shouldn't have spun so quickly," Mugi said worriedly.

Azusa moved over to take the child in her arms while Ritsu neared a wall so she could stabilize herself once more. Mugi gave her light pats on the back as she took slow even breaths.

"Don't worry fine, I'll be guys," Ritsu said and flashed them a thumbs-up.

"Idiot," Mio muttered while she rolled her eyes. She turned away and approached Azusa. She shyly smiled and waved at her. "Hello, little one, what's your name?"

Mugi suddenly faced them, Azusa catching the movement in the corner of her eye. The blonde's eyes widened with shock as she burst out of the lobby.

The girl in Azusa's arms paid her no mind, she toothily grinned at Mio and waved back. "I'm Yui!"

It took everything in her power to prevent her from dropping the kid right then and there. Mio's grey eyes widened in confusion before looking up to meet Azusa's.

"It's a…coincidence, right?" Mio asked.

"It has to be," Azusa responded, her eyes not leaving the child in her arms.

It was then that the door flew open and Mugi bounded into the lobby.

"I just remembered!" She shouted and raised her arms. In her hands were a pair of pants and sneakers. "These were outside!"

Mio and Azusa deadpanned, they both immediately glared at Ritsu who had recovered from her dizzy spell.

"What're those looks for?" She asked.

Her amber eyes darted between them and Mugi continuously until a dim light of realization seemed to shine in them.

"Ohhhh, I see, you think I had something to do with this," she said and scratched her cheek. Ritsu approached the girl, Yui, and frowned. The younger girl's features twisted to form an expression similar to the one on the drummer's face.

"Yui…." Ritsu began, a serious look in her eyes. "How'd you get so small?"

Mio jumped forward a half-step as Azusa fumbled with her grip on the girl.

"Is that really the type of question you should ask at this moment in time?" Mio said as she readied her fist for a whack.

Ritsu yelped in pain and landed on her knees, her hands rising up to nurse the bump.

"I'm telling you, I don't know how it happened! UNLESS-"She pointed at Mugi and shouted, "Quick, Major Kotobuki, check her pockets!"

Mugi nodded and gave her a salute, the wet pants smacking into her face as she did so. She blinked twice in response to what had occurred and smiled to herself. "Aye aye Captain!"

After searching the pockets, she frowned and shook her head.

"Drat, foiled by the imperial army," Ritsu said as she adjusted into sitting cross-legged and brought her hand up to her chin pensively. "Where else could that vial be?"

"Oh!" Azusa gasped, she placed Yui on the bench she'd been sitting on earlier and leaned down so she was eye level with her. "Yui-sen...chan, do you have a bottle in your pocket?"

Yui nodded and lifted her cardigan, Azusa immediately tugged her sweater down to prevent it from riding up. The younger girl brought her arm into the pullover sweater's pocket and produced a small vial. She held it out to her, but when Azusa went to take it, she pulled it back.

"Nono, lady needs to give name firstie!" Yui smiled, Azusa fought the urge to roll her eyes. If this really was Yui, then she was definitely grating her nerves like her senpai.

"My name is Azusa," she told her.

"Azooz…Azoosa, Azu," the girl began, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Azuz-"

"Azunyan! Call me Azunyan!" She said in irritation, though she immediately regretted the outburst when the girl's eyes lit up.

"Azunyan! Azunyanyan!" She giggled and began to bounce in place excitedly.

"Yes, yes, now please give me the bottle, Yui-sen-chan," she said.

Yui handed her the bottle and beamed at her, the look was so bright and innocent that Azusa smothered the urge to give her a hug.

 _I guess this is how Yui-senpai feels when she hugs me… N-not because she thinks I'm adorable or anything… Though she has said it before… WAIT, that's not important right now! Focus, Azusa!_

"So are you gonna hug the kid or…?" Ritsu asked.

Azusa whirled around to glare at her, the drummer held her hands up defensively and coyly grinned.

"Shut up, Ritsu. Maybe we can see what truly happened," Mio sharply stated and shot her a pointed glare.

"Why's everything teaming up against me?" Ritsu grumbled, crossing her arms in the process.

"Because you were the only one who could be a potential witness," Mugi replied.

"S'not my fault Yui's talking to random witches on the street," Ritsu huffed, only stopping when Mio placed a hand on her head. The drummer leaned onto her friend's thigh.

Azusa decided not to comment on the action and peered down at the vial in her hands. There was a label taped on the side. She brought it up to eye level and read out loud.

" _Wizwacka's Jimbacka..?"_

Ritsu snorted only to be shushed by Mio.

"What? It's funny…no? Okay, geez."

Azusa shook her head and continued reading.

" _Only to be consumed in moments of doubt and determination. The spell is meant to bring you to your true love. ;) ;) ;) 'When you lava the bae, you'll find a the way'_ – okay, what the serious hell am I reading right now," Azusa handed the bottle over to Mio. "It seems like some whack job's version of a love potion? But it doesn't explain why Yui-senpai's like this? If that's even her?"

Mio remained silent as she re-read the label. She turned the vial to the side before she began to pick at the sticker.

"Well, Azusa-chan, I don't believe Yui-chan is the one to go prancing about in her birthday suit," Mugi said.

"Unless, that's some sort of mega drug and she's high as we speak," Ritsu interjected.

"Which is likely, but there's one problem," Mugi said and took a seat beside the four year old. "This is a University hoodie, specifically that of JWU, now why would an otherwise potentially naked child be wearing just this?"

Mio gasped, the bottle dropping onto the floor and splintering into shards. She smiled apologetically before pointing at the label. "According to the instructions on the back, it says that the spell will take place once you're near your true love. Then it'll compel you to drink the vial which will act accordingly until it's broken by…"

Mio paused, her face turning beet red as she glanced at Ritsu.

"Broken by…?" Azusa asked.

Grey eyes flashed over to meet hers and she gave her a half-smile.

"True love's kiss."

"How the hecking are we supposed to find her true love? She's four!" Ritsu said, she folded her arms and closed her eyes in concentration. There was a moment of silence before they flew open. Her mouth forming a small o as she stood up and placed her hands on Azusa's shoulders.

"It's up to you, Azusa! We delegate this task to you!" She said.

"W-what? Why me?" She responded, looking to her other two senpai for help.

"Because Azusa, you may not want to admit it, but we know how you feel about Yui!" Ritsu said determinedly, she lifted a hand from her shoulder and clenched it into a fist. "Ah, the power of youth, what it feels like to be in love."

"Why do you sound like an old geezer- wait, that's totally beside the point! I have nothing to do with this, Yui-senpai is just…" Azusa paused.

What was Yui to her exactly? Sure, they'd known each other for years now and had remained close friends, but she'd always been her senpai. Nothing more, nothing less.

There was a pang in her stomach, but she tried to ignore the dull ache.

"Yui-senpai is Yui-senpai and that's it," Azusa finished.

"I'm sorry, Azusa-chan, but we all start our jobs tomorrow, someone has to take care of Yui-chan while we're away," Mugi said as she reached for Yui.

"But, why does it have to be me? Mio-senpai?"

The bassist handed her the label and smiled knowingly.

"It's alright, Azusa. The sooner you embrace it, the sooner it'll end."

"Embrace what? There's nothing to embrace!"

"Azunyannyanyan!" Yui laughed.

Azusa looked at her and saw that Mugi had situated her on her lap.

"It's for the best, Azusa-chan," Mugi told her.

"Take on for the team, Nakano! Besides, we know you want to," Ritsu grinned, she squeezed her shoulder and winked.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ritsu leaned in and spoke slowly, her breath on her ear making her incredibly uncomfortable. "True love's kisssuuu."

"No! It's not like that!" Azusa cried out, she broke out of her senpai's grip and looked between the three of them.

"Azunyanyan!" Yui smiled and reached out to her.

"No! You stay there," Azusa shouted at her.

"There's no need to be mean, she's just a child," Mugi said, her eyebrows furrowing in a frown.

"T-that's not what I meant, it's just that, I-"

"Azusa, I'm telling you just one kiss and it'd all be over with!" Ritsu said, she crossed her arms and went to stand beside Mio.

"It's really simple, Azusa. All you have to do is…" Mio stopped and turned to Ritsu. She took the drummer's face in her hands and leaned in. "This."

Azusa averted her eyes and backed up, only stopping when she felt that she had bumped into the door.

"No! It's not, I just- I'm not like you guys!"

"Like what, Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked inquisitively.

"I'm not…"

"Do you hate Yui-chan?" The blonde continued.

"No, but I-"

"Azunyaaan!" Yui whined, a pout forming on her lips and hands still reaching out.

"Do you not want something like what Mio-chan and Ricchan have?" Mugi asked, her head tilting toward the other two.

Her senpai were locked in a heated kiss, Azusa's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even known that they had feelings for each other.

"I-I, that's not, I mean I'm happy for them, but-"

"Then what's so wrong about it?" Mugi pressed, she had stood up and was walking closer to her. "Are you that afraid of accepting your feelings?"

"Mugi-senpai, why are you doing this? Please _stop_." she pleaded.

Mugi smiled bitterly, her blue eyes reflecting guilt as she raised Yui up and towards her.

"Just accept her, Azusa-chan. Accept it and it'll all be over with," Mugi said.

"There's nothing to accept!"

"If you don't, then we can't fix it!" Mugi shouted.

Azusa was stunned, her eyes were wide as she regarded her normally serene senpai. Mugi had always been the calmest of the bunch, the few times she had raised her voice were over serious issues.

"We can find a way around it, we can see if there's a solution, but I'm not-"

"Azunyanyanyan!" Yui huffed.

Azusa finally looked down at her, the brunette pouted, but lowered her arms.

"I'm sorry…Yui-senpai," she whispered.

"You wouldn't have to be, Azusa-chan. Just say it," Mugi said softly.

"Say it, Azusa."

Azusa turned and found Ritsu on her right.

"It'll be much easier if you do," Mio spoke from her left.

Azusa's hand fumbled for the door handle behind her, but she found that it was gone.

" _ **Say it."**_ The three girls echoed as they moved closer to her.

"There's nothing to say!" Azusa cried.

" _ **Say it."**_ They continued.

" _Azunyan…?"_ Yui asked.

" _ **Say it."**_

"I-I… I can't!"

" _ **Say it**_ **."**

"I…"Azusa tightly closed her eyes and huddled up into a ball.

" _Say_ _ **IT.**_ "

" _AZUSA!"_

Azusa's eyes flew open.

She slowly sat up and took deep breaths to pacify her racing heart. Upon further examination, she found herself in her apartment room.

Azusa let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before a shadow loomed over her and she found herself peering up into a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yui-senpai!" She half-shouted and quickly sat up, narrowly avoiding a collision with the elder woman's head.

"Azusa, are you okay? You were shaking in your sleep and I didn't know what to do, so I shook you awake and-"

Azusa held up her hand to stop the babbling guitarist and smiled tiredly. Yui stopped talking and placed her arms behind her back. The two of them remained in that lingering silence until her senpai spoke again.

"Was it a nightmare…?"

Azusa was about to nod before she realized that it had just been a really odd dream.

"Yes and no, but not really just… weird, I probably ate something weird before I went to bed," she answered.

Yui sighed in relief and smiled at her. The warmth that it caused to surge through her body led her to smile back. It wasn't until she realized Yui hadn't called her by the childish nickname that her face went beet red.

"Yui-senpai, you- you didn't call me Azunyan," she said.

"Ah, that," Yui laughed nervously, there was a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright. I was calling you by your nickname… but you weren't responding so I thought… Sorry, should I just keep calling you Azunyan? I guess calling you by your name is a bit weird at this point, hehe."

"NO!" Azusa half-shouted, pausing only when she saw that she'd startled Yui. "No, it's not… it's not bad, I don't dislike my nickname, but… I don't dislike it when you call me Azusa?"

Yui nodded, a serious look replacing her usual carefree one.

"Alright, but then you have to call me, Yui. From now on we're equals, okay, Azunyaza," Yui bit her lip, her cheeks puffed up momentarily before she laughed. "Azunyaza, I'm sorry, it looks like I need to practice."

"Well, we have plenty of time, Yui-senp…chan…" Azusa trailed off and averted her eyes in hopes of her mistake being ignored.

"So we are now Azunyaza and Yui-senpchan, I like these nicknames, Azuny- Blah, I did it again!" Yui pouted.

Azusa laughed, her stomach felt airy, and she felt like she was floating. It felt …nice.

Yui took a seat beside her on her bed and grinned. The brunette held her hand out toward her, Azusa reciprocated the action and shivered at the contact.

"Sorry, is my hand cold?" Yui frowned.

"No! It's the… opposite of that actually," Azusa murmured.

"What was that Azunyan?"

"Nothing!" She responded and looked at their joined hands. "So…why are we doing this?"

Yui's eyes lit up.

"Oh, right!"

Yui tightened her grip on her hand and shook it. "Hello, Azusa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Azusa remained silent and just looked at the older girl. While Yui's expression was serious, she could see the amused gleam in her eyes.

She shook her head and played along.

"Hello Yui, it's nice to meet you too."

Yui's smiled widened, Azusa felt her heart leap.

"Now do we seal this with a kiss?" Yui said as she leaned in.

Azusa laughed before what the other girl had said sank in. Her lack of response must have registered as a yes in the other woman's mind because no sooner had she finished was Yui leaning in.

"Senpai, no!" She shouted as she pushed against Yui's face.

"Whaa? But Azunyaaaan!"

"No buts, I am _not_ kissing you!" She shouted. Azusa could _feel_ her face getting redder and it didn't help that Yui's face felt so warm.

There was knock on the door not long after.

" _Guys, I appreciate that you're_ _ **bonding**_ _, but it is 4 am in the morning and some of us are trying to SLEEP."_ Ritsu's muffled voice shouted through the barrier.

"Ritsu-senpai, it's not like that!" Azusa shouted back.

" _Right, and I'm not sleeping with Mio_ ," the drummer yelled back.

"But you're sharing the same room, Ricchan!" Yui added.

There was a moment of silence before the door burst open.

"PRIVATE, I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Ritsu shouted.

Yui backed up further onto Azusa's bed and pressed herself up against the wall.

"But Ricchan, I said the truth! Why has this betrayal come to pass?" Yui said.

"Because you stated a half-truth?" Azusa said.

"Et tu, Azusa?" Yui gasped before she was dragged off her bed.

"Argh, Azunyan, help me!"

Azusa watched Ritsu drag the guitarist out of their shared room and reflected on Yui's statement.

 _It was just a dream, so why…_

" _ **Say it**_ **.** "

Azusa let out a shiver and got up from her bed. She looked over at Yui's unmade one and wistfully smiled.

 _But I can't…_ She thought as she pulled on a jacket.

 _Even a potion like the one in my dream wouldn't want to make me risk what we have_.

Azusa inhaled shakily and made her way out of the room.

"Azusa, help me!" Yui said as she ran up to her and used her as a shield.

The younger woman tried not to revel in the proximity. She and her senpai were just friends and that was that.

"Ritsu-senpai, get some sleep. You're not you when you're tired," she told her.

Ritsu grumbled before muttering some unintelligible sentences at the two of them. Yui's grip on Azusa's shoulder eased as she let out a sigh of relief.

"You just saved my life, Azunyan. We should probably get to sleep, huh?" Yui laughed.

Azusa nodded, but stood in her place as the other woman made her way to her bed.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Uh… yeah, I just needed to-"She paused and instead decided to enter the room.

Azusa remained silent as she closed the door of their room and turned around. She was trying to ignore the fact that Yui's eyes had remained fixed on her from the moment she'd stepped in.

"Azusa…"

The younger woman felt her heart jolt at the lack of a nickname. "Yes…Yui?"

"Do you wanna share a bed for… well, the rest of the night?"

It was just a simple question.

They'd shared a bed before, why was now any different?

"You don't have to! I was just… I-in case you had your nightmare again," Yui added.

Azusa looked up at her. It wasn't often that the brunette stuttered… or was seen blushing.

Could it be?

 _Does Yui-senpai…?_

"It's fine. I don't mind," Azusa said and smiled reassuringly.

She made her way over to Yui's bed and waited for the other woman to scoot back to give her space. Azusa laid down with her back facing the wall, she figured Yui would do the same.

That was until she placed her head on the pillow and felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Hope you don't mind… it's to, um, keep you from falling off because it's a little cramped, hehe."

Azusa praised every being out there for making it impossible for Yui to see her face.

"No… I understand," Azusa murmured.

Yui mmm'd in affirmation before Azusa felt her nuzzle into her back.

It was moments like these that she liked to pretend that there was hope and that Yui did return her feelings.

"Goodnight, Azusa."

Azusa closed her eyes and tried to revel in the peacefulness of the moment.

"Goodnight, Yui."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for that ending guys. I'm half-asleep and I have a 9:30 in the morning tomorrow and it's 2 am, but I wanted to finish this one. I'm happy with it, but at the same time cracking up because it's not what it was originally intended to be... but yeah, I hope you guys liked it.

Also, it's a coincidence that this one also happened to be apartment-verse. Like I said before, some may be AUs because of different Prompts and what they entail, but I'll try to let you guys know when they're related and when they're not. Anywho...

Reviews and Criticisms are appreciated.

I'll come back to it tomorrow (today ) hopefully and fix any mistakes.

Mei is signing off. 3


	3. Wk 3423: Story about 3 siblings (sorta)

**Prompt 4. A story about three siblings (Sort of)**

A/N: I'm kind of rusty with writing, but this sort of wanted to get out, so I figured why not?

Also, the week thing is hella off because it's been ages since I started this LOL... (it's me being silly tho so ignore me pls)

There'll be a bigger AN at the bottom... so I'll shush now. :)

* * *

Out of the five of them (herself obviously not included), Ritsu considered two of the girls her siblings. Why? Well, Mio was kind of- okay, _not_ kind of, but _actually_ her fiancé who she was gonna marry in less than an hour and Azusa was _sort_ of her sibling, but she was dating one of her compadres so she _sorta_ didn't count either.

That just left Mugi and Yui.

Her fellow musketeers, the bread and jelly to her peanut butter, the two missing amigos, the- Okay, she was taking it a bit far, but the point was made. The heiress and the airhead, the airhead and the heiress... Ritsu loved the two of them to death and she knew she'd support them in whatever they did.

They were a lot more like than the each of them thought. It showed in the late nights when they'd be up playing video games in their shared apartment while Azusa and Mio sat in the other room reading or drafting up new song ideas.

On a scale of 'usefulness', it'd have to be 'Moogs, Ricchan, and then Yui'. Though on a scale of most likely to get one of them injured via some ridiculous adventure, it'd be 'Ritsu, Yui, Mugi'. Even Mugi was prone to making silly choices when she was influenced by the two of them.

Maybe the three were brought together because they shared two vowels in their name or maybe it was that they'd met in a past life. No matter the reason, the two nerds were her absolute closest friends and though they would never replace her _actual_ family, she spent so much more time with them than the Tainakas that they basically could be if they weren't already.

It was no wonder Yui had confided in them when she had been nervous about asking Azusa out. Though Ritsu and Mugi had been watchful enough of their situation to know that their kouhai harbored feelings for her too.

When it'd come to Mio, It'd been trickier. Mugi hadn't been sure, but Yui had known. She'd laughed Ritsu's concerns away and that had been the end of that.

Sometimes Ritsu felt bad that Mugi didn't have a 'companion' of her own, but the blonde had confided to her that their camaraderie was enough.

That wouldn't stop Ritsu though, but if all the heiress wished for was for their family to stay close well, Ritsu would do anything to ensure that.

Though the three of them met in an unconventional manner, Mugi and Yui were family and as she fiddled with the sleeves of her wedding dress, she knew that Mio and Azusa would be fully tied into that soon. Soon being approximately less than a minute...

"Ready Ritsu?"

A nod from her and Satoshi smiled at her as her mother fiddled with her hair.

"Oh dear, we are running late," her mother mumbled.

"Stop fussing with my hair, you're gonna mess it up and then Mio will kill me," Ritsu groaned and batted her mother's hand away.

"Alright, ready to head out then?" her father asked.

Ritsu took a deep breath in and smiled.

"It's now or never," she said confidently.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous as _hell_.

Her father held his arm out to her. When she took it, they walked over to the door. Her brother and mother pushed out in front of them and opened the doors. Once they parted, Ritsu caught sight of everyone.

Sawako sat with her husband and some of the members of Death Devil. Yui and Mugi (aka her bridesmaids') stood beside each other with matching outfits. Yui had a wide grin on her face and couldn't stop from waving at her; meanwhile Mugi smiled politely, but had that familiar gleam in her eyes that made Ritsu hope she had a napkin somewhere on her person in case of an impending nosebleed.

As members of Mio's 'best men', Azusa stood with Nodoka. They looked at her brightly, yet at the same time, Ritsu didn't miss Azusa's eyes flickering over to her bridesmaid. At that Ritsu had to suppress a snicker.

Her eyes then landed on her Ro _Mio_. Surprisingly her girly childhood friend had stated that she would take the role of the 'man' on their wedding and while everyone had laughed, Ritsu had known it was her fiance's way of assuaging her fears of her diminished femininity.

The look her best friend was giving her made her throat run dry. Those beautiful grey eyes were so wide in shock and brimming with unshed tears that it made her heart leap to her throat.

If she could capture an image and hold it in her heart forever, it'd have to be the current look on Mio's face. It was so _cute_ ; it was so… _vulnerable._

Ritsu suppressed her smirk.

Her father stepped to the front of the altar and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. Her smiled sadly but nudged her on. Ritsu turned to face Mio, shyly smiled at her (she had to keep from fighting the itchiness), and took a step toward her bride to be.

To say that it all went picture perfect would be a lie. Right after they'd done their 'you may kiss the bride' spiel, Mio tripped and gave the entire audience a show reminiscent of their freshman year of high school.

Yui and Mugi had laughed for her as Ritsu joining in would have led to a funeral as opposed to a blissful wedding.

When she and Mio took their car out to their reception venue, she looked back at her two compadres. Yui was being nagged at by Azusa and Mugi was chatting with Nodoka and their other kouhais.

Ritsu smiled to herself and refocused her attention on her wife.

This was her family now and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Blegh, this was so corny that even _I_ got itchy from it. Anyways, uh...sorry I've been a ghost. Real life has been kicking me in the tushie and it's been...hectic to say the least. Didn't mean for this one-shot to be so...odd? I don't know. I'm tryna speak to the girls as they have disconnected from me, but at the same time maybe it's time for a K-ON! rewatch...

Anyways...have a good weekend! I've always been bad at spiels, but I suppose it comes with age?

Anywho, toodles~

~Mei Out c:


End file.
